Promessas
by Chibi Hypnos
Summary: Baile de Inverno: Neville convida alguém especial para o baile e decide se declarar. Será que ela irá corresponder?


**Promessas**

_Everybodys got something they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday that seems to grow with time,  
Theres n__o use lookin back or wondering..._

As únicas cores que podiam ser observadas pelas janelas de Hogwarts eram tons de cinza, misturados com uma pequena porção azul naquele dia de Natal.

Talvez por causa da data, o clima de tensão e medo no castelo estava mais controlado. Ouvia-se os alunos saudando uns aos outros com um "Feliz Natal" e um abraço caloroso.

Ninguém mais estava seguro, ninguém mais sabia dizer o que poderia acontecer e ninguém mais se atrevia tentar prever o que o mundo dos bruxos aguardava. Entretanto, aquele dia era especial. Aconteceria o Baile de Inverno.

Neville Longbottom olhava para as suas vestes a rigor em cima de sua cama, esperando para ser vestida. Se sentou sobre sua cama, fechou os olhos e abraçou as vestes com cuidado.

Lembrou-se de sua infância, dos cuidados de sua avó, das visitas feitas a seus pais no Hospital Saint Mungus e em como sua vida havia mudado da água para o vinho depois que entrara em Hogwarts, principalmente nos dois últimos anos.

Pequenas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos verdes, deixando pequenas marcas redondas em sua gravata vermelha e amarela. O sentimento de gratidão que possuía por Harry, Rony e Hermione era intenso, entretanto, se não fosse por aquela pessoa tão querida e especial, talvez não tivesse conseguido recuperar parte de sua autoconfiança perdida entre tantos pensamentos pessimistas sobre si mesmo.

Deitou sobre sua cama e olhando para o teto de seu dormitório, pensava nela, de uma forma diferente. Demorou para se dar conta de que seu coração batia mais depressa quando chegava próximo dela, quando conversavam ou até mesmo quando se cumprimentavam de longe.

Tudo era mais fácil enquanto não havia descoberto aquele tipo de sentimento. Sabia que era desajeitado, mas se tornara ainda mais quando ficava cara a cara com ela. A sua sorte era que ela parecia viver em outra galáxia.

Incentivado por Harry e Rony e impulsionado pelo desejo de querer colar o corpo dela junto ao seu, conseguiu convidá-la para o baile.

Fechou os olhos novamente e sorriu ao ver um sorriso estampado em seu rosto quando aceitou o seu convite. Suspirou. Sim, seria naquela noite que ele declararia os seus sentimentos ocultos por ela.

_How it could been now or might have been,  
All this i know , but still i cant find ways to let you know..._

Ao constatar que o horário para o baile estava próximo, começou a se vestir vagarosamente curtindo cada momento. Penteou os cabelos com cuidado, colocou seu par de sapatos novos e passava mentalmente o discurso que faria a ela quando a convidasse para valsar. Se olhou no espelho pela última vez e contemplou suas vestes azul-marinho, novíssimas.

-Vamos, Neville! – Chamou Rony Weasley – Com certeza ela já deve estar o esperando...

-Você acha que estou bem? – Quis saber – Acha que ela vai me elogiar?

O ruivo o olhou de cima a baixo e fez um sinal de positivo com a mão fazendo com que Neville se sentisse mais confiante.

Encontrou Harry, Gina e Herminone no salão comunal da Grifinória. Os três também fizeram sinais positivos para ele, fazendo-o corar. Respirou fundo e deixou o salão o mais ansioso do que nunca. Lá estava ela, no pé da escada, de costas com os cabelos encaracolados e soltos, batendo em seus quadris.

Arrumou a gola de suas vestes e começou a descer as escadas para o Salão Comunal lentamente. Estava no meio da escada quando ela se virou em sua direção. Quando o viu, acenou para ele freneticamente.

Estava linda, com um vestido azul petróleo brilhante. No lugar de seu colar feito de rolhas feitas para fechar as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, usava uma corrente de ouro, com o símbolo da Corvinal. Os cabelos pareciam sedosos e limpos como nunca. Neville a contemplava com espanto e parecia enfeitiçado por aqueles grandes olhos azuis enevoados.

_I never had a dream come true,  
´Til the day that i found you,  
Even though i pretend that ive moved on you´ll allways be my  
baby,  
I never found the words to say,  
Your the one i think about each day,  
And i know no matter where life takes me to apart of me will  
allways be with you..._

Ela fez um sinal para ele descer e ir até onde estava. Neville fechou a boca aberta pelo espanto e desceu o restante dos degraus com pressa. Suas mãos tremiam e o coração estava acelerado de uma forma que não havia sentido antes.

-Boa... Boa noite, Luna. Você está linda...

-Boa noite, Neville! Muito obrigada! Você também está muito bonito e elegante quanto um Unicórnio!

O garoto da Grifinória riu gostosamente do que Luna disse. Somente ela era capaz de fazer comentários como aqueles. Com toda a calma que ainda lhe restava ofereceu seu braço para sua convidada.

Entrelaçaram seus braços e rumaram até o Salão Comunal, todo enfeitado com cristais de gelo prateados pairando sobre o ar junto com as velas acesas, com cheiro de azevinho e colorido de verde e vermelho, as cores do natal. As paredes também foram enfeitadas com dezenas de guirlandas de visco.

Luna olhava maravilhada para a decoração e maravilhada com os flocos de neve que caiam sobre o teto do castelo de Hogwarts. Parecia se emocionar sempre que observava qualquer tipo de fenômeno natural.

-Sabe Neville, todas as vezes que olho para o céu é como se fosse a primeira vez que o vejo...

-Sério, Luna, mas por quê?

-Porque é impossível olhá-lo sempre pelo mesmo ângulo. Por isso que eu gosto tanto do céu... – A garota da Corvinal sorriu – Já percebeu como podemos brincar com as estrelas e com as nuvens do céu?

-Sim... – Neville também sorriu se lembrando das vezes em que Luna narrava os jogos de Quadribol no castelo e parava para comentar o formato interessante das nuvens ao invés de contar os gols feitos pelos times que jogavam.

Se sentaram em uma das pequenas mesas que agora substituíam as grandes mesas das casas. Luna não parava de falar e Neville a escutava atentamente. Se sentia a vontade quando estava com ela e parecia que aquilo era recíproco.

A nova diretora, Minerva McGonagall, bateu em uma taça de cristal, tal como Alvo Dumbledore fazia, chamando a atenção de todos. Na mesma hora todos os alunos pararam de falar e a professora de Transfiguração se levantou. Os alunos seguiram seu exemplo e se levantaram também.

-Estamos todos aqui, reunidos esta noite, neste Baile de Inverno... – Minerva olhava para os alunos com os olhos marejados – Pela primeira vez sem o nosso querido professor e diretor Alvo Dumbledore. Peço que façamos um minuto de silêncio em sua memória.

Todos os alunos fecharam os olhos e baixaram suas cabeças em direção ao peito. Era nítido que todos, sem exceção, tinham uma imagem de Dumbledore na cabeça e naquele momento, se lembraram, cada um de seu jeito, do maior diretor que Hogwarts já existente.

Passado o minuto, Minerva ordenou que o jantar começasse a ser servido e quando o jantar fora todo consumido, assim como Dumbledore fazia, a professora de Transfiguração fez com que o salão se tornasse próprio para a dança. As Esquisitonas subiram no palco sob aplausos entusiasmados e se puseram a tocar.

A música era lenta e ao mesmo tempo triste. Sem pensar duas vezes, Luna se levantou e colocou sua mão sobre a de Neville, convidando-o para dançar. Quando se levantou, quase derrubou a cadeira de nervoso fazendo com que sua acompanhante risse descontraída.

_Somewhere in my memory I´ve lost a sense of time  
And tomorrow could never be  
´Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind and theres no use  
lookin back or wondering  
How it should be now or might a been  
all this i know but still i cant find ways to let you go..._

Caminharam até o meio da pista e começaram a dançar. Luna colou seu corpo ao de Neville. Seu coração bateu forte. Logo um aroma delicioso de jasmim invadia suas narinas o deixando enfeitiçado. Conduzia-a pelo salão de forma tão solta quanto um exímio dançarino.

Passou por Rony e Hermione, depois por Harry e Gina que riam ao ver a expressão de bobo estampada no rosto de Neville enquanto estava fascinado pelo lindo e romântico sorriso de Luna.

_I never had a dream come true,  
´Til the day that i found you,  
Even though i pretend that ive moved on you´ll allways be my  
baby,  
I never found the words to say,  
Your the one i think about each day,  
And i know no matter where life takes me to apart of me will  
allways be with you..._

Enquanto dançavam, conversavam sobre o formato das torres do castelo e combinavam uma ida até a Floresta Proibida para visitar os Trestálios.

As próximas músicas eram mais movimentadas e em nenhum momento Luna parecia esboçar qualquer tipo de cansaço, tanto em seu rosto como em seu corpo. Após três músicas, Neville pediu para pararem um pouco. Sua acompanhante pediu licença e foi até o banheiro. Levou as mãos para perto de seu rosto e inspirava para sentir o aroma de jasmim entre os seus dedos. Sim, tinha chegado a conclusão de que teria que ser naquele momento.

Quando Luna voltou, Neville já estava de pé, esperando para mais uma rodada de dança.

Foram novamente para o meio do salão e decidiu que falaria com ela na próxima música lenta que começasse a tocar. Pedia secretamente para que aquele momento chegasse logo.

Não demorou ao seu pedido ser atendido. As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar mais uma valsa. Neville aproveitou a deixa.

-Luna, já faz algum tempo... Já faz algum tempo que eu... Gostaria de te falar algumas coisas...

A garota loira o encarou com mais cuidando, não parando de dançar. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça com a intenção de fazê-lo continuar a dizer o que precisava.

-Er... Bem... Eu... Sabe...

Neville travou. Era óbvio que em seu mundo imaginário tudo era mais fácil. Começou a ser bombardeado de pensamentos negativos, principalmente um que ecoava, dizendo que estava prestes a levar um fora fenomenal.

Luna parou de dançar e o olhava diretamente em seus olhos, esperando o conteúdo ser dito.

O rosto de Neville corou intensamente. De repente, todo o seu discurso havia sumido, as palavras não pareciam fazer mais sentido e seu estômago começou a doer. Não. Aquilo tudo não podia estar acontecendo. Levava as mãos à cabeça e olhava para os lados desesperado. De súbito, obedeceu aos seus impulsos e saiu correndo do salão, em direção a entrada do castelo.

Luna ficou parada, observando Neville sumir no meio da multidão de alunos sem entender nada. Depois de alguns minutos, resolveu sair em busca de seu acompanhante.

-Vocês viram Neville? – Perguntou a estudante da Corvinal para Harry Potter e Rony Weasley.

-Achei que ele estivesse com você, Luna.

-E estava! Disse que tinha algo para me dizer, mas se calou. Depois de um tempo, saiu correndo...

Os dois amigos trocaram olhares preocupados e se juntaram a Luna na busca pelo amigo da Grifinória. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Estava sentado no último degrau da escadaria que dava acesso a saída do castelo.

Nesse momento, Harry e Rony deixaram Luna sozinha e voltaram para o Salão Comunal.

-Neville?

O garoto olhou para cima e viu que Luna o havia chamado. Ela foi até ele com seus dedos entrelaçados e se sentou ao seu lado. Neville abaixou a cabeça, parecendo derrotado.

-Acho que aqui é mais tranqüilo para conversarmos, não acha? – Sua presença de espírito era incrível – Lá no salão tinha muito barulho...

-É mesmo... – Neville sorriu sem olhar para Luna e depois contemplou o céu estrelado – Parou de nevar...

-Pois é... Adoro o céu estrelado... – A garota também olhou para o manto negro que cobria Hogwarts – Fico me perguntando o que é que nos aguarda... Às vezes me sinto um pouco desconfortável em estar me divertindo enquanto existem bruxos que estão perdendo suas vidas na busca por Lord Voldemort...

-Mas você ainda pode se tornar uma grande auror se quiser...

-Não me importo com títulos.

-Não? – Neville espantou-se.

-Não... Na verdade eu só quero lutar contra o mal. Nessa hora, título nenhum importa, você não acha, Neville? Não somos imortais... Até mesmo Dumbledore morreu e ele era um bruxo incrível.

O garoto nunca havia parado para pensar no que Luna havia acabado de dizer.

-É mesmo... Você tem razão... – Disse ainda olhando para as estrelas e pensando em como Luna era uma pessoa extraordinária.

-No que está pensando, Neville?

Seu coração bateu forte nesse momento. Se fora capaz de lutar contra Comensais da Morte, seria capaz de expressar seus sentimentos ocultos por Luna. Ajeitou-se de modo que poderia ficar de frente para ela e hesitou antes de começar.

_You´ll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes u will say u will u know you will oh baby  
Youll allways be the one i know ill never forget  
Theres no use lookin back or wonderin  
because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
i just cant say goodbye  
No No No No..._

-Luna... Eu... Eu não sei o que nos espera daqui pra frente, não sei quais serão nossos desafios, estou no meu último ano de Hogwarts, mas eu gostaria que você estivesse... Ao meu lado...

-Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, Neville.

O aluno da Grifinória percebeu que ela não tinha entendido a sua real intenção. Diante disso, colocou sua mão sobre a dela e aproximou bem o seu rosto perto do dela.

-Eu disse ao meu lado de uma outra maneira...

-De que maneira?

Não sabia como agir e nem como responder. Respirou fundo e tentou encontrar uma resposta para àquela pergunta. A achou no fundo de seu coração.

Começou a se mover lentamente em direção ao rosto de Luna. A garota não moveu seu rosto para lada nenhum. Aos poucos, foi percebendo o que Neville queria e fechou os olhos à espera de um beijo quente e molhado.

_I never had a dream come true,  
´Til the day that i found you,  
Even though i pretend that ive moved on you´ll allways be my  
baby,  
I never found the words to say,  
Your the one i think about each day,  
And I know no matter where life takes me to apart of me will  
allways be with you..._

Os lábios se encontraram e com isso, Luna obteve a sua resposta. Após o beijo, Neville se afastou da garota como um gesto de arrependimento. Luna arregalou mais ainda os grandes olhos.

-Por que está se afastando de mim, Neville?

-Não... Não sei se você gostou disso... Eu não deveria... – Se levantou rapidamente derrubando a varinha de seu bolso no chão. Luna a apanhou e se levantou para entregá-la ao seu dono.

-Se eu correspondi ao seu beijo, a resposta para a sua pergunta já foi dada... – Ela entregou a varinha para ele – Neville...

-Sim...?

-Eu já disse... Haja o que houver... Também quero estar ao seu lado...

_...And I__ know no matter where life takes me to apart of me will  
allways be with you..._

**-X-**

**Essa "one shot" eu dedico ao meu querido "Aioros", celebrando a quebra da nossa maldição sobre Harry Potter. Espero que tenha gostado, querido. Muitos beijos pra você e para os leitores.**

**Música utilizada: I Never Had a Dream Come True – S Club 7**

**Chibi Hypnos**


End file.
